Adaptation
by nikita2108
Summary: Caroline has been turned into a vampire, elenas not happy! damon/caroline and possible stefan/katherine. chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptation**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay so I am currently writing a glee fanfic and thought since I am a huge V.D fan I would try here too. I am a huge Caroline/Damon fan and the story takes place straight after Caroline's transformation. **

Caroline is running as quickly as her feet will carry her, the last thing she remembers is a very strange looking Elena smothering her with a pillow. She was a goner, she saw the light! Yet now here she was running through the woods in the pitch black. She was heading to the boarding house to look for Elena; she needed to know why her friend would do such a thing.

As she reaches the boarding house she hammers on the door, after what seemed an eternity to Caroline, Damon answered the door. "What do you want Blondie?" he asked in a bored tone.

As she was about to answer Caroline was hit with a wave of memories, things she had never seen before, Damon using her, biting her, his face. As she registered and worked out what he was she turned on her heels and ran. Damon was a vampire.

He had been sat enjoying a nice glass of blood laced bourbon when she had began hammering on the door, he considered not answering it but they seemed persistent and with his heightened senses the banging was going through him. He answered the door and saw Caroline sanding there looking frightful to say the least. He had simply asked her what she wanted and suddenly she was running.

He we back inside but quickly realised it wasn't worth the hassle from st Stefan if he didn't go after her. He caught up with her very quickly. "Please Damon, don't hurt my I won't tell anyone I swear, please I don't want to die!" tears were pouring from her cheeks.

Damon stopped and looked at the woman before him begging for her life, he had no intention of killing her, but wait how did she know he was a vampire he had always been sure to compel her afterwards. "Caroline" he said and she refused to look at him. "Caroline!" he said slightly louder and with feeling. This caused her to look up at him with very fearful eyes. "Caroline what do you remember?"

"You, you, bit me!" she managed between sobs.

"How would you even know that and I meant tonight before you came to the boarding house?" he asked bewildered.

She looked at him and saw his confusion. "Elena killed me!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, how could I miss it different scent, no heartbeat, sometimes I am such a twit" Damon babbled on.

"What are you talking about? Damon you're scaring me"

"oh sorry you're a vampire, well if you complete the transition otherwise you will die in a few hours" Damon realised instantly by the look on her face that he could have been a little more tactful in his explanation, but he wasn't st Stefan compassion wasn't his thing.

She sat there silent unable to move frozen to the spot. She had two choices become a monster or die. How does anyone make that decision?

"I'm going to go call Stefan, he's better at this than me, he might even give you a hug".

"Damon", he turned to look at her. "Only Stefan I don't want anyone else to know, as far as Elena is aware I'm dead anyway" Caroline managed.

"Oh, about that Elena didn't kill you, Catherine did!" with that he walked off.

"Elena has split personality?" Caroline said to herself. He heard it she knew he heard, she heard him chuckle.

Damon dialled Stefan's number he picked up after a few rings.

"**Hey we have a problem!"**

"_What's up?"_

"**You alone?"**

"_Yeah I'm at the grill waiting for Elena, what's going on Damon? You're freaking me out!"_

"**So Blondie's a vampire, can you come home please"**

"_Damon what did you do? Why would you turn Caroline?"_

"**You have been spending way too much time with Judgy, jumping to conclusions. I didn't kill her. I gave her blood but you know that! She says Elena killed her"**

"_Catherine! I'm on my way"_

"**I'll meet you at the boarding house"**

He made his way back over to Caroline who hadn't vacated the spot she had been sitting in when he left. "Caroline we need to go to the boarding house and see Stefan" he said rather patronizingly even by his standards. She didn't answer him just got up and started walking.

When they arrived at the boarding house Stefan was there waiting for them and as Damon had earlier predicted, the first thing he did was hug Caroline. Damon couldn't understand why Stefan was so much of a hugger when he himself avoided them at any cost, he reminded himself to ask him one day.

"Do you know Damon's a vampire?" she asked Stefan cluelesly.

"Yes" Stefan replied, "I am one two".

This information made Caroline jump from her seat. "Relax Blondie, your one of us now!" Damon had said this to make her feel better it however seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Your monsters, both of you sick, vile monsters!" she spat out in disgust.

Damon was about to defend himself when suddenly Stefan piped up "you don't know who we are or what we are like Caroline, I never had you down as the judgmental type".

"Yeah!" Damon said and suddenly felt rather foolish so he elaborated. "One- Stefan only eats bunnies, two – I'm hot! And 3 – you're stuck with us for eternity because you are a vampire now."

"You said I had to complete transition to become a vampire, what does that mean?" she asked quietly.

"You have to drink human blood" Stefan replied.

"Or you'll die" Damon added for good measure, this received him one of those brooding looks from Stefan. "What? Just saying!" Damon replied with a look of his own.

They both stared intently at Caroline waiting for her to say something, what she said shocked them, even Damon and that takes quite a lot.

"I'd rather die!" and with that she bolted.

**Okay so there's chapter one. Hopefully you like it. Reviews are always appreciated good or bad. Also I now don't know if I should make it a just Caroline/Damon or add in Stefan? And maybe Catherine. All thoughts welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Adaptation

Chapter 2

Okay so I really should be in bed but I just couldn't leave it, I'm hooked! One reviewer asked what sort of story this was, I am planning on a budding friendship becoming something more, with plenty of drama thrown in there for good measure, this is Caroline after all! Hope you like…

The Salvatore brothers stood rooted to the spot in shock, surely she couldn't be serious. Sure being a vampire wasn't always a bed of roses but it was better than being dead. Well dead dead anyway.

"We need to do something" Stefan fretted.

"She seemed pretty sure to me" Damon responded.

"Don't you even care, just a little bit?" the younger brother questioned.

"look Stefan don't get all broody on me she isn't my responsibility, she has a few hours yet give her some time to cool off and then you can go speak to her, she won't have gone far" Damon thought he sounded rather responsible and made a mental note to give himself a pat on the back later.

Stefan of course though otherwise, "I'm calling Elena!"

"Shocker!" Damon replied with a ridiculous hand gesture. He made a mental note to remind himself never to do that again.

Stefan took out his cell and dialled Elena's number.

"**Hey Stefan"**

"_Elena, where are you?"_

"**At home, bonnie just dropped me off. Is there something wrong?"**

"_Can you come over?"_

"**Stefan what's wrong?"**

"_Elena can you come over or not? We are wasting time we don't have!"_

"**Stefan you're scaring me please just tell me what's wrong!"**

"_Look, please just come over I will explain everything once you get here I promise, but you need to come now every minute is valuable"_

"**Okay, I'm coming, I'll borrow Jenna's car then I can be there in 10 minutes"**

"Oh my god Stefan anyone would think you were applying for the Jerry Springer show! Was all that drama really necessary? Plus she has a few hours yet before she really dies"

"We still have to find her! Did you just say oh my god? Jerry Springer?" Stefan asked quizzically and somewhat bemused.

"I go to bed late, most channels don't show anything after 1!" Damon tried but knowingly failed to redeem himself.

Stefan paced the floors whilst Damon as usual drank until they heard Elena arrive.

"Okay I'm here so what's wrong?" Elena asked slightly short of breath.

"Blondie is now a card carrying member of our club doesn't want to be and has tailgated it out of here. I think I covered it Stef" Damon said without emotion.

"For the simple lack of compassion considering *Caroline is Elena's friend, Damon likes Jerry Springer!" Stefan added.

"We need to find her Stefan, make her change her mind! I can't lose her she's like my best friend I don't know what I would do without her" Elena sobbed.

"Ouch don't tell Judgy, I'm pretty sure she thinks she is your best friend, the drama"

"Damon, we are going to look for Caroline are you coming or not?" she asked angered at his lack of sensitivity. "If you don't come I will tell everyone in this town about you guilty pleasure! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

Damon thought about it for a second, "I'll get my coat!"

"Okay, so I say we split up Stefan and I will search the town and Damon you take the woods. If anyone finds her call the other straight away" Elena instructed. They head off in their separate directions, Stefan and Elena decided to start out with Caroline's house it was a long shot so they weren't surprised when they didn't find her there. "I think we should try the grill. Matt's there and surely she would want to say good bye if she planned to ..." Elena couldn't even say the word. Stefan embraced her and insured her it was going to be okay. "Come on lets go to the grill I'll text Damon and tell him where we are headed next" Stefan informed her.

Damon was walking through the woods to anyone else this would be rather frightening the blackness of the sky was bad enough but the trees shaded out what light was left. Damon however felt quite peaceful he liked the darkness. He checked his phone to see he had received a text from Stefan, *no luck at her house trying the grill next! If you find her be nice!* typical Stefan he thought to himself, suddenly he heard sobs in the distance, just his luck he would find her. He ran over to her at vampire speed, his arrival caused a slight jump from her. "Come on Blondie your coming with me" he demanded.

"Leave me alone Damon, I just want to be alone" more tears fell down her tear streaked face. Damon could tell she was fading.

"Blondie, Caroline your going to die as in be gone forever"

"What did you mean when you said Stefan eats bunnies?"

"Oh he's on a bunny diet, he refuses to eat people" she looked at him with a look he knew oh so well. "I eat people" he admitted "more from a bag than the source these days" she looked at him again this time rather bewildered.

"I don't understand" she said confused.

"Let me explain this to you Caroline and if you still want to die afterwards I will leave you alone, I won't even tell Stefan and Elena that I saw you? Deal?" he offered his hand.

She looked at it for a while, longer than she probably should of or than Damon had the patience for. "Deal" she replied shaking his hand.

"Let me finish, don't go interrupting, promise?" she nodded. "Here it is, the this is your life of Damon Salvatore, I was turned in 1864" her mouth dropped agape "don't say anything I'm still hot! Anyway I was turned by a woman named Katherine, she turned both me and Stefan, and we were madly in love with her"

"This is the woman that killed me the Elena look alike?" Caroline had to ask.

"Yes, I will allow that one interruption but now let me finish! When I was turned I didn't want to transition either, we killed each other fighting over Katherine, but since we had her blood in our system we came back. Are you following so far?" she nodded, a look of disbelief washed over her face. She wasn't crying anymore though and Damon saw this as a good thing.

"Stefan forced me to transition which is why I would never do that to you."

"Do you hate him?" she asked.

"Yes and no, being a vampire isn't that bad Caroline I promise you and you will stay super hot forever!" she laughed slightly at the last part. "Now I have told you some things tonight that I haven't told anybody so it would probably be easier for me if you did die, but I kind of like you Blondie and I don't think you will be so bad to have around for a few hundred years."

She had to admit what he had said really had gotten through to her and she was seeing a different side to Damon she didn't think many people saw. She still wasn't convinced she could make it as a vampire. "I don't know Damon, I don't think I could live with killing anyone and won't the sun set me on fire?"

"I forgot about that, I have a ring I could get you one made? Caroline if we are going to do this we have to move now, by my estimations you only have around 30 minutes left to complete transition before you die forever, it took me that to get here". He had to admit he was worried about her. "Look I promise I will train you, I will help you I won't turn my back on you, please just come with me?"

Caroline realised she was out of thinking time it was now or never. "Okay" she replied weakly she was fading fast.

Caroline I'm going to give you some of my blood hopefully as you sire it will keep you going until we get to the boarding house, you need human blood to complete the transition and I don't have any." He bit into his wrist and offered it to her, she took some and then they were on the move.

He pulled his phone out and text Stefan on the way.

*I have her taking her to boarding house I have fed her some of my blood by I don't think we are going to make it on time. Prepare Elena*

Okay so there's chapter 2 hopefully you guys like it. I will aim to write part 3 tomorrow night I kind of have to do it when it is fresh in my head. But like I always say review welcome good or bad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Adaptation **

**Chapter 3**

**Okay so I am really enjoying writing this story. I can't leave it alone! **

**I don't own anything, I would however like to own Damon Salvatore, but wouldn't we all?**

Carolines POV

Running to the boarding house I felt life escaping me, I felt like it was getting further away and I was struggling to hold on. How could I have been so stupid? What if Damon hadn't have found me? What if we don't make it? I had all these questions and no answers.

"Damon I can't make" I felt my knees buckle under me as I fell to the floor. He came rushing over and I saw genuine desperation in his eyes, he wanted me to live.

"I'm not giving up on you now Blondie, if you can't walk I will carry you." He told me honestly. I allowed him to lift me then began to wonder why I hadn't sooner, we were moving quicker. I could feel myself slipping away as blackness would wash over me, Damon gave me more blood but it wasn't working, I knew it and Damon knew it.

"Damon, please stop we are not going to make it" I managed to say to him, there was so much I wanted to say to him. I wanted to ask him to tell my mum that I loved her. I wanted him to tell Elena that even thought she was a cow sometimes and got on my nerves she really was the best friend I ever had. I wanted to say all these things but couldn't, I didn't have the strength.

"Damon please, we can't make it"

"I'm not giving up Blondie, I'm taking you to the boarding house and by making me talk you're slowing me down." He was rather blunt and I knew he didn't mean to be, he was genuinely concerned for me. At that moment I felt blackness come over me, I couldn't stay awake any longer. Damon knew I was running out of time, I could still sense him. I figured that I was in some form of coma, I could still sense him and could hear him muttering to himself but I was no longer able to respond.

When we arrived at the boarding house Stefan and Elena where waiting with blood. I could hear Elena sobbing, I could just tell Stefan had gone over and comforted her and Damon had given her a sympathetic look. Typical I was dying and still Elena got the attention.

I felt a warm, sticky substance on my lips "come on Caroline swallow", I was surprised to hear Damon but then remembered how genuine he had been in the woods and realised maybe he meant what he said, maybe he cared about me. I was willing myself to drink but my body was beyond the point of response.

"Maybe if one of you bite me she will feed from me!" Elena said. I could tell by her next sentence that she had received that look from Stefan that said no way. "She's my friend; I'm not letting her die without trying everything!"

"I'm not biting you Elena", I heard Stefan say, gee thanks Stefan nice to know you cared.

"I'll do it, gimme!" I heard Damon say. I heard Elena wince slightly in pain as Damon bit her. As she ran over to me I willed my body to accept her blood. She forced her wrist into my mouth, I really wanted to swallow it but I couldn't.

"Maybe we should just let her go, it's what she wanted" Stefan said, the words cut through me like a knife.

"I'm sorry when did you get to choose whether people live or die Stefan?" Damon spat out.

"How do we know she wants to live? We have Damon's word for it that's all, your too late Elena" I felt him pulling Elena's arm away from me. Inside I was screaming, I was petrified.

"Elena she wants to be saved, please listen to me. She doesn't want to die, I'm going to help her" I don't know whether at that point the sadness in his voice was real since I was so out of it, but I could swear he was welling up.

Elena retuned her wrist to my mouth, I don't know what happened next but it felt like what happens when people get electrocuted to restart their heart on those hospital dramas. I felt the blackness lifting as I drank from Elena's wrist. I tasted strange, like chewing a pencil, but the way it coated my throat I knew instantly there would be no bunnies for me. I felt Stefan pull Elena away from me.

"Caroline, drink this!" Damon handed me a bag of blood complete with straw. I did as I was told and drank the contents of the bag. It tasted like Elena but less fresh, kind of like old bread the day before it should be thrown out.

I felt it instantly the thirst and the hunger. Oh my god I wanted to eat Elena! It was at that point I felt sudden discomfort in my face and teeth. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Just relax Caroline and stop thinking about eating Elena" Damon said with a smirk.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked slightly embarrassed, I did as Damon had said and felt my face return to normal.

"Elena is the only human here and you only just changed its normal" Damon said offhand like it happened every day.

"I could hear you all talking, I just couldn't make my body do anything" she noticed Stefan look slightly guilty when she said this "its okay Stefan I understand why you said it"

"You do?" he asked slightly bewildered.

I decided to be honest and say what I thought "you have enough going on with Katherine, Damon and Elena without worrying if I am out massacring half the town".

"Caroline it isn't like that, it's just…"

I decided to cut him off "you don't need to worry about me Stefan" she looked to Damon for approval, he nodded at her. "Damon is going to look after me! He's going me teach me all the vampire stuff I need to know and make sure I don't go too far"

Stefan was staring at me in disbelief, even Elena looked shocked. "One – since when did Damon care about anyone but himself, two – Damon is looking after you? The same Damon that has killed hundreds of people and still drinks human blood is looking after you! Three – that does not make me feel better, four – I don't think you will be able to control yourself, it was only minutes ago you wanted to eat Elena!"

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, he confirmed everything I feared.

"Ignore him Caroline he's just peeved because you and I will be having all the fun"

"Stake me!" I don't know why I said it but at that moment that's what I wanted.

"Caroline don't be silly"

"I can make my own decisions Damon" I informed him.

"I won't let him you know"

"It's my choice Damon" I picked up a chair and surprised myself with my strength when I smashed it. I handed a sharp piece to Stefan "stake me!"

He took the stake from me and raised it above his head, I didn't think he was actually going to do it, I could hear Elena sobbing in the background, and Damon refused to look. I could see in his eyes he was about to do it. I closed my eyes as fear washed over me.

Suddenly I heard the door open "stake her and I stake you!"

We all turned to look and was shocked at **who was standing there…..**

**I decided to do a chapter from Caroline's pov rather than they went to the boarding house, got the blood and drank it! Where would be the fun in that?**

**Who do you think the mystery person is? Reviews welcome good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adaptation **

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

I don't own The Vampire Diaries; I do however wish I owned Damon!

Stefan dropped the stake, "Katherine?" he stated in somewhat disbelief. "What business is it of yours what happens to Caroline?"

"Firstly never challenge me again as your sire I could kill you without blinking, secondly I should have never killed her in the first place" Katherine said genuinely.

No one said a word they just say there in pure shock. "I'm sorry what?" was all Damon managed.

"You heard" she replied, she turned towards Caroline "I'm sorry Caroline, what I did was wrong and I can't undo it. If I am completely honest I wasn't even aware you had Damon's blood in you when I killed you" she continued. "I don't know why I killed you, you thought I was her" Katherine motioned towards Elena with distaste. "You kept talking about how they" this time she motioned towards Stefan and Damon "loved me so much" she said sadly. "They are my boys! If I really think about it Caroline I think my emotions got too much for me and I took it out on you".

"Well that's okay then, as long as you didn't mean it all is forgiven?" Damon said sarcastically. "Get out Katherine!" Damon threatened, she didn't move. "We might not be able to kill you but between us we can force you out" he added. Damon and Stefan proceeded to place a hand each on Katherine ready to escort her out.

"No! Wait" Caroline almost shouted, "I want to hear her out!"

They all stared at her but her face remained expressionless, "and she's serious! Just as I was starting to like you, you have to do the stupid thing!" Damon exclaimed, using the same loser hand gesture he had earlier. I really have to stop doing that he thought to himself.

"Caroline, she doesn't deserve your time, let us throw her out, we will look after you!" Stefan protested.

"I'm sorry, you were 3 seconds from staking me and now you want me to take your advice and believe your promises?"

Stefan looked bewildered. "Sorry little bro but she kind of has a point!"

"Look it's my decision; I'm hearing her out, if you don't like it I will leave!" Caroline stood firm.

"Hate to break it to you Blondie, but it's almost sunlight, you leave this house and you burn" Damon said, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh but her naivety with Katherine had seriously pissed him off.

"that's true" Katherine added, "how about you three go for a little walk and leave Caroline and I to talk?" she asked seriously.

They were about to protest when Caroline piped up, "I think that's a good idea" they all stared at her in disbelief, "but no offence Miss Katherine" Miss Katherine, Damon mouthed to no one in particular. "You did just kill me, so I would like it if Damon stayed".

"Sounds good, Stefan you take Elena home and I will stay here and protect Caroline" Damon said rather smugly. He was aware that had Stefan not been within inches of killing her it would probably be the other way round and he would have been stuck with Elena.

Stefan felt the least he could do was respect Caroline's feelings, so he motioned for Elena to leave with him. He could tell she wasn't happy but hoped she would get past it.

They waited a few minutes to be sure Stefan was out of earshot before Katherine begun. "Do you know what it feels like to live for half a millennium and never have a real friend?"

"Worlds smallest violin and all that get on with it" Damon added rather unsympathetically. Worst bit was Caroline actually looked like she felt sorry for her. She even shot him a look confirming it.

" ok I will cut to the chase, I want to get out of here, I want to be able to go where I want when I went, not answer to anybody" you could tell the thought made Katherine happy.

"That's good for you Katherine" Caroline smiled, god this girl was to nice Damon thought. "What I don't understand is what it has to do with me?" and maybe a little clueless Damon added to his earlier thought. He knew exactly what Katherine was going to say.

"No way Katherine!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I think that's Caroline's decision Damon".

"her decision earlier was to ask Stefan to stake her, I'm guessing her ability to rationalise is slightly out of whack!" she was beginning to feel like a child again stuck between her rowing parents mid way through their divorce.

"She would love it with me! Who would want to be stuck in this dingy little hell whole forever?"

"Love is a very strong word Katherine! She's not going anywhere; she is staying here with Stefan and me until she learns control"

"The same Stefan who was just about to stake her?"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! I can make my own decisions" she didn't know where it had come from, they were talking as if the owned her.

"Sorry" they both mumbled together.

"You can't seriously be considering this Caroline? She would drop you within a week!"

"Why not Damon? She can't stay here not for much longer anyway. Even if she gained excellent control, human boyfriends are a no no for at least a year, she wouldn't age, her mums the sheriff need I go on?"

They were doing it again "you both need to stop treating me like a child, both of you. She's right Damon, I can't stay here. So what if she ditches me I will survive everybody deserves a second chance." He was staring at her intently now he knew exactly where this conversation was leading. "I will come with you Katherine, but there has to be rules and you have to help me with all the vampire stuff" she didn't know exactly what that meant but surely there would be 'stuff'.

She heard him chuckle "over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged" Katherine half joked.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am calling Stefan back here right now" he really couldn't believe this.

"He won't change my mind Damon" she said standing her ground.

"Perhaps not Caroline but he might change Katherine's".

He pulled out his phone;

"**Come back now"**

"_Is she gone?"_

"**Nope and your definatley going to want to her this!"**

"_I'm on my way"_

"**Oh and Stefan,"**

"_Yeah?"_

"**Ditch the tag along!"**

Stefan was home within seconds of Damon hanging up, as requested minus Elena.

"So what's going on?"

"Katherine and Caroline are going travelling!" Damon said with mock excitement.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going away, I asked Caroline to come, she said yes. The rest they say is history." Katherine announced proudly.

"No way is that happening, Caroline I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do but at least please think about it?" Stefan pleaded.

"My minds made up Stefan, I'm going with Katherine and that's that."

They all sat in silence, nobody knew what to say and if they did it didn't feel right saying it. Damon went over to his drinks cabinet and poured 4 glasses of bourbon, he collected up the bottle, he knew he would definatly require a top up. He passed the drinks around, even giving one to Katherine. When he had passed Caroline hers she had looked at him as if to say she wasn't old enough. "Caroline you're a vampire now; you're technically going to be 18 forever, so unless you only plan on drinking in Europe, I suggest you enjoy it!"

"Thanks" she replied taking a sip "it's really nice".

"Helps to control the urges a little too!" Katherine added.

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah" Stefan nodded. "Alcohol, human food and cigarettes but I don't really pen you as a smoker!" he laughed slightly.

Finally Damon asked the question both he and Stefan had wanted to ask for what seemed like hours, "are you being genuine? You really mean no harm to come to Caroline?"

They all searched her for answers, "I swear, and you know I don't make promises, I don't keep. I just want a friend!" she replied as honestly as she could. "Or three?"

"What are you talking about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Well you know what they say 2's company but 4's a party!"

"And what exactly are you saying Miss Katherine?" Damon teased quoting Caroline's earlier form of address.

"Come with?" was all she said …..

**Okay so there is chapter 4 I can't believe how quickly this is coming along. **

**I honestly haven't decided if the boys are going to go, maybe you could have an opinion in reviews – always welcome good or bad! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adaptation**

**Chapter 4 **

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days but been busy organising a 1 year olds birthday party. So excited to be writing chapter 4, I right as I think I don't have any real ideas of how this is going to end or how long it's going to be. I take your reviews/suggestions and do take them into consideration. Anyway enough baffle and on with the story.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, they really do make you feel better!**

"I'm sorry what?" Stefan asked wondering if this was a joke because it was a pretty bad one.

"Don't decide yet, I can't leave for at least a week as I have a few loose ends to tie up. Just at least think about it, there is a whole world out there and it ours for the taking. Plus you don't want to leave me and poor little Caroline all alone now do you?" Katherine couldn't help smirking at the last comment. She had no intentions of hurting Caroline she really did just want a friend but where was the harm in letting Stefan brood a little.

"Is that a threat?" Stefan demanded. Katherine chuckled as sure enough his forehead suddenly got lost in multiple creases.

"No, just enjoy seeing you brood. I've missed you Stefan." Katherine said truthfully.

"I will think about it" Katherine was a little surprised that Stefan even agreed to that much. "But please don't think this makes us friends Katherine, I can't forget what you did."

"Okay so has nobody else noticed how unappinionated Damon is being? It's not normal, what's on your mind Damon" Caroline asked quizzically. She had been listening to the exchange between Katherine and Stefan but couldn't help noticing that Damon was completely expressionless.

Damon didn't say anything for some time; he felt three pairs of eyes burning a hole in him. He didn't think he loved Katherine anymore but seeing her as old Katherine was making him think otherwise. He knew she would never change but Caroline had given him a second chance after what he did to her. Did he owe it to Katherine to do the same? "I made a promise to Blondie that I would look after her, where she goes I go!"

"Wow Damon that's great, I honestly didn't think you would come but…" Katherine started before Damon cut her off.

"I'm doing this for Caroline not you" and he was, wasn't he.

They talked for a while longer and had a few more drinks. After a couple of hours Caroline stood up "well it's late so I'm going to head home". They all stared at her in disbelief.

"You're not going anywhere!" Damon stated.

"What Damon means is it would probably be for the best if you stayed here tonight at least" Stefan added.

"Why? I haven't thought about eating any of you, so I will be okay now right?" Caroline said innocently she was aware Damon was looking at her like she had 3 heads.

"Are you serious? You haven't…" Damon begun, this time it was Katherine that cut him off.

"Caroline sweetie, you haven't had any urges because we are all vampires and have been feeding you blood bags all night. I agree you should stay here."

"Its okay by the way, it's not like I need to finish a sentence anytime soon!" Damon exclaimed sarcastically.

"Katherine's right Caroline; will you stay here please so we can keep an eye on you?" Stefan asked politely.

"I will stay if Katherine can stay?" Caroline asked tentatively realises she was stepping into deep water.

The brothers looked between each other before Damon spoke up, "fine, but don't blame me if she stakes us while we sleep".

That comment hurt Katherine a little, sure she hadn't been the best person for a while but she was trying to make amends. She had no intention of hurting them. "I suppose I deserved that." She said sadly.

"Yes Katherine you did" Stefan added, "I'm going to bed, Caroline you need to call Elena".

"And to think we went almost 3 hours without mentioning her name" Katherine sniffed, "don't tell her about our travel plans; this is strictly needed to know."

Caroline called Elena it was very difficult keeping anything from Elena as she had a sort of sixth sense when someone was lying. She tried to pass it off as tiredness to Elena but knew Elena thought different. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to tell Elena she was leaving, she was her best friend, along with bonnie of course. Caroline made a note to ask Katherine when exactly they were going to tell people they were leaving. She also remembered to have a conversation with Damon; she couldn't understand why he was coming just to look after her. That wasn't Damon; Damon didn't care about her he didn't care about anyone, did he?

Caroline spent two nights at the Salvatore boarding house plucking up the courage to speak up. In the end she decided in true Caroline Forbes style to call a house meeting. She was very surprised they turned up but could tell Damon was dying to mock her. "Ok, I want to know where we are going. When we are going? Whose going?" she looked at Stefan in particular for that comment, "and why we are going?" that one was for Damon. Caroline started to feel uncomfortable, nobody was saying anything, they just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Okay I will go first, we are going anywhere you like, I'm thinking we leave Monday, I'm going because I want to have a real life, a free life, do what I want, when I want and maybe I'm slightly bored." Katherine offered.

"Thank you Katherine" Caroline grinned. "Who wants to go next? Damon?" she asked nervously.

"Don't know where, don't know when and I am going because you are going and I have a slight enthusiasm for adventure. By the way is this supposed to feel like therapy?" Damon asked.

"No Damon, but I did want to be a therapist when I was younger. When my parents were going through their divorce I wanted be a therapist so I could save them." Caroline suddenly realised she was baffling. "Oh sorry, Stefan?"

"Yes little brother what is your decision? Please enlighten us" Damon teased.

"I haven't decided." He said bluntly.

"The clocks ticking Stefan, we need a decision. If we are leaving in 3 days I need to book flights, you're either in or out" Katherine pushed. "What is there to even think about? This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"It's not what but who?" Damon mocked.

They all knew who he meant, Damon was slowly getting over her, Caroline knew with her being a vampire now they couldn't be friends forever and Katherine simply couldn't understand the fascination.

"Stefan, you're a vampire" Katherine said as if Stefan didn't know. Caroline gave her a look that simply said well duh! "What I'm trying to say is you know this isn't forever, Elena does not want to be a vampire. Our kind belong together Stefan, humans are stop gaps I'm sorry but you know it's true."

"I'm sorry Stefan, I have been a vampire for 3 days and even I know that." Catherine added hoping it would help; she could tell by his face that it really didn't.

Stefan knew they were right, even Katherine. "And how exactly do you suppose I tell Elena?"

"Tell Elena what?" how had no one heard her come in?

**Ooh I really like doing Dum Dum cliff hangers. Hope to have the next episode up Monday. **

**Reviews always welcome and appreciated. **

**Good or bad! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaptation**

**Chapter 6**

**Okay so before I start just want to correct 2 mistakes in the last instalment. **

**Firstly I wrote chapter 4 when it was chapter 5.**

**Secondly thanks to CarolineSalvatore for pointing out a naming mistake at the bottom, it should have been Caroline not Catherine.**

**So on with the next chapter, I'm trying to make each instalment slightly longer so I will write it over the course of the day and hopefully I might have a little bit more to work with.**

**Hope you like!**

**P.s I never said it was Elena!**

"Bonnie", Stefan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You still have Katherine in your house and you're asking why I'm here?" bonnie said somewhat sarcastically. "So… like I said, tell Elena what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now anyway. I was going to have to leave for a day or two but all sorted now!" Stefan lied, badly Damon noted. They really had to work on that.

Katherine and Caroline exchanged looks before Katherine spoke up, "oh my god Stefan, grow a pair!" Damon couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. "Tell her" Katherine pushed. "You never know she might even tell precious Elena for you? Save you the inconvenience!"

"Tell me what Stefan? Are you okay?" Stefan sat in silence how was he supposed to tell bonnie that not only was he leaving Elena, whatever way you looked at it, he was technically leaving her for Katherine. Stefan knew he was doing it for himself and Caroline maybe even Damon. If however he was an outsider looking in even he wouldn't believe it had nothing to do with Katherine.

Katherine huffed "too long Stefan, Stefan and I are leaving together!"

Bonnie's face was a picture, "what do you mean? Stefan you hate Katherine? Why would you do this? Caroline you knew?"

Caroline felt bad; bonnie was her friend after all but like Katherine had said there was no room for humans in a vampire world. Not in the long run. "I'm sorry bonnie, I really am but vampires don't belong here anymore. It's for the best."

"Caroline, you're a vampire and what about Damon? I'm still not understanding why they are leaving if it has nothing to do with Stefan leaving Elena for Katherine!" bonnie was struggling to get her head round it all. Stefan hated Katherine, they all did.

"You know for a witch your common sense is seriously lacking!" Katherine said rather bitterly.

"Judgy! I can call you that right?" Damon asked and received a look from bonnie that said not really! He decided to continue. "What Caroline was trying to say is while there are vampires here there will always be trouble while we are here. People like us aren't good for you, they aren't good for Elena. Elena and Stefan can't be together when she has no intention what so ever to change, 10 years from now she will start to look like his mother!" Damon laughed at his own attempt at a joke, Caroline laughed like it was one of the funniest things she had ever heard, Katherine smirked slightly and Stefan and bonnie certainly didn't find it funny.

"And just where does Katherine come into it all?" bonnie asked.

"Katherine isn't why we are leaving, I promise you that. Katherine is our ticket out of here, no offence Kat but it's true. We need all the help we can get to train Caroline and with Katherine being over 500 hundred years old she's going to be able to help. If there was any other way bonnie I promise you I would take it." Stefan said truthfully.

"I understand Stefan and I believe you when you say it isn't for Katherine, I'm sorry but Elena isn't going to see it that way" she stated flatly. She turned to Caroline "so you're leaving me huh?"

"I'm sorry bonnie, I can't stay here I will just hurt people, maybe not intentionally but I can't take that risk."

Bonnie reached into her pocket "well I guess you will be needing this then". Bonnie handed Caroline a ring.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"Well do you know how we have to keep the curtains closed for you during daylight and you can't go outside?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" Caroline replied confused.

"Put it on!" Damon instructed. Caroline did as he had said. As soon as she put the ring on her finger Damon pulled open the curtains. Caroline begun screaming, trying her best to scarper away from the sunlight that filled the room.

"Why am I not burning?" she asked confused.

"That would be a daylight ring; you're now free to go outside like the rest of us." Damon told her. He was glad bonnie had been the one to make a ring for Caroline; it showed Caroline that bonnie accepted her no matter what she was.

"Oh my god bonnie, thank you so much" the blond exclaimed hugging her friend with everything she had.

"Caroline, I can't breathe" bonnie managed.

"Oh sorry, not used to the vampire strength just yet" Caroline released bonnie with a chuckle.

Bonnie and Stefan chatted about Elena for some time before deciding what to do. "I'm going to do something I promised I would never ever do" Stefan told the group receiving a sympathetic look from bonnie. "I'm going to compel Elena".

"Wow even I wouldn't have thought of that" Damon mused.

"I don't want to and I am not going to make her forget me, but I need her to be able to move on once we have gone."

"Will bonnie be allowed to stay in touch with us?" Caroline asked.

"I think that's up to bonnie, I don't see a problem with it but you can't tell Elena." Damon threatened.

"I won't, I just need to know Caroline is going to be okay. Did you just call me bonnie?"

"Well it is your name isn't it?" Damon mocked.

"I just didn't expect to hear it from your mouth." Bonnie joked.

They sat and talked about what exactly Stefan was going to tell Elena. Bonnie agreed to get Elena's vervain necklace from her before the end of the following day. She figured she would just tell Elena she was going to put a protection spell on it. Bonnie left around 8 as she had been at the boarding house for hours. This left the four vampires discussing the day's events.

"Well I have to admit for a Bennett witch she isn't so bad, Emily was a real stick in the mud I had to compel her every other day" Katherine said.

"You okay Stefan?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Yeah, I knew it was never going to be forever!" Stefan looked like a kicked puppy at this point, there was no way he was okay.

"Want me to compel Elena?" Damon asked.

"Or I could try?" Caroline added before looking over to Katherine.

She looked at her as if to say 'what', "oh what the hell, I'll do it." Katherine added out of duty to the group, the less she saw of Elena the better. Elena freaked her out big style and what was the deal with looking like a carbon copy of he? Sure she had assumed the doppelganger would have a resemblance to her but this was beyond freaky. They were like identical twins! Katherine shuddered at the thought of having whiny Elena as a sister let alone a twin.

"No" Stefan said "I don't wish to sound ungrateful but she deserves someone that cares for her telling her. Damon you may care but tact isn't a quality you possess and Caroline you still want to eat her" Stefan laughed slightly. "I'm going to do it" Stefan said sadly. "I do however want some time with Elena where none of you mention this" Stefan motioned to the four of them. "It's probably best if you're not here Katherine, I'll take Elena to the grill now and then come back here. Can you guys go to Caroline's?"

They all understood what he was saying, after asking Caroline is she had any hard alcohol at the house Damon decided he was going to hit some bars instead and asked the girls to join him.

"I can't go" Caroline said, "I'm underage!"

"How many times do I have to tell you Blondie, you're a vampire, you can be 50 if you really want. It's called compulsion." Damon told her. Caroline continued to look confused.

"Come on we will show you, welcome to your first class, compulsion 101" Katherine joked this even earned a slight smile from Stefan.

"See you tomorrow Stefan" Caroline said politely, god that girl was too nice.

Katherine, Damon and Caroline decided to head to the grill first as it was the closest bar to them. "Ok Caroline order our drinks" Katherine said.

"Okay, I'll try" Caroline said. "Excuse me, over here!" Caroline waved over a waitress earning an eye roll from Damon. "Can we get some drinks please?" she asked politely.

"Sure thing, what will it be 3 cokes?" the waitress asked.

Damon began whispering into her ear what she should say and how. She felt a little silly in case it didn't work but she decided to give it a go, she wanted to pass the first class after all. She remembered what Damon had said and spoke with confidence. "We will have 2 cosmopolitans for me and my friend and a double shot of bourbon on the rocks for this devilish fellow" Caroline said, Damon was very proud of the authority she had used.

"I'm going to have to see some i.d from you girls I'm afraid." The waitress said firmly, Damon looked to Caroline to continue.

She looked the waitress dead in the eye and said "you will go get my drinks; you will not ask for I.d, forget you even questioned my age. Go!" Caroline demanded.

"I'll be right back with you drinks mam" the waitress replied politely.

"Oh my god it worked" Catherine shocked herself at how good it made her feel to have so much power.

"That was good Caroline" Katherine praised the blond.

"Hot too" Damon raised his eyebrows "very forceful" he ended with a wink. This earned him an eye roll from both Caroline and Katherine.

The waitress quickly returned with their drinks "I'm going to text Stefan and see what time he is coming here so we can be gone by the time they get here." Damon said surprising himself with his thoughtfulness.

"**Hey Stef, what time you and Elena heading to the grill?"**

"_She's just gone in now, I'm in the bathroom! Why? What's up?"_

"**We are here! Just hurry okay she's coming over!"**

"Hey Elena" Caroline said happily. The way Elena has stormed over clearly showed she was far from happy.

"What is she doing here?" nobody said anything as Elena looked for answers.

"I don't want any trouble Elena, I'm just having a drink with my friends" Katherine said.

"Friends? Seriously? They hate you Katherine we all do! Who do you think you are?" Elena continued her rant towards Katherine before Stefan grabbed her arm. "What the hell Stefan?"

"Elena please doesn't make a scene, your drawing attention to us" Stefan asked.

"Me make a scene!" she practically screamed. "Are you aware that my best friend and your brother are now officially team Katherine?" Elena wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but continued to push anyway. "Answer me Stefan? You will be telling me, she's staying at the boarding house next!" Elena huffed, she was only being sarcastic but the way Stefan's eyes refused to meet hers as he looked to the floor told her exactly what she didn't want to know. "Oh my god, she's staying at the boarding house".

"It's not what you think Elena" Katherine tried to reason.

"I want the truth Stefan and I want it now" Elena demanded.

**So that's chapter 6 finished! Hope to have chapter 7 up Wednesday. **

**Reviews always welcome, good or bad also if you notice any mistakes please point them out.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptation**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey sorry it has been a couple of days for an update but I started a new story the other day called Variations! Please check it out. Anyway new story or not I'm finishing this one. I honestly don't know how long it's going to be, I suppose it ends when it ends? Whenever that may be. So on with chapter 7.**

_**(Correction from chapter 6, I said Catherine and not Caroline after the compelling of the waitress, I really need to check my chapters more thoroughly, sorry.)**_

Caroline was staring wildly at Elena she had never seen her friend so angry. Sure Elena and Katherine had never been best friends in fact from what she had learnt over the past couple of days Katherine had been a grade A bitch! However that still didn't give Elena the right to behave this way. Frankly it was rather embarrassing. They all looked to Stefan for answers.

"I don't know what to say Elena, helping Caroline has made me realise that vampires don't belong in this town" Stefan begun, only to be stopped immediately by Elena.

"Stefan, I want to know why she is here and why she is staying with you! Why are you telling me vampires don't belong here?"

"Katherine is here and staying with us because we are leaving Elena" Stefan decided that honesty is the best policy even though it very rarely worked.

Elena slumped into a seat and began to cry, "You're leaving me? For her?"

"Yes I am leaving and no not for Katherine but with Katherine", he saw Elena's heart break right in front of his eyes. He never imagined it would make him feel the way he did, he felt awful for what she must have been going through. On the other hand he selfishly was glad he hadn't had to go against his promise and compel her. "I'm telling you the truth Elena, I always promised to be honest with you and I am".

"I'm struggling to believe that you are leaving with her but there is nothing else going on. Why else would you go with her?" Elena asked.

Nobody spoke, this wasn't the plan. Caroline was still Elena's best friend so decided she would take a leaf out of Stefan's book and be honest too. "Because we are going too" Caroline said trying not to look Elena in the eye.

"We?" Elena questioned but she already knew the answer.

"Well this is getting boring, not nearly as good as Jerry Springer. Elena, Katherine is going travelling, Caroline wants to go, I won't leave Caroline and Stefan won't leave me with Caroline. He has trust issues. We had an impromptu meeting with Judgy earlier and it was decided you would be compelled but then you turned up here and that's kind of where the story ends." Damon blurted out on one breath.

Elena didn't speak she didn't know what to say, Stefan was going to compel her, the one thing she made him promise never to do. She was finding it very difficult to process what Damon had said. Caroline was leaving, by choice with Katherine?

"We are so sorry Elena" Caroline said but as she looked around she realised different. "Well me and Stefan are sorry anyway" she said honestly.

"you know what Elena, if it's any concilation I am sorry. For everything." Katherine said to Elena and three other shocked faces. "I never really wanted to hurt you Elena but it was you or me." She decided since everyone else was being honest she may as well give it a go. "I sacrificed you to save myself and as much as the brothers grim hate me for it they would have done the exact same thing. As would you Elena." This honesty thing was hard it had been well over a hundred years since her last bout. She had to admit there was some selfish gain in her confessions as Stefan was already looking at her with greater respect. "We are leaving mystic falls because whilst we are here trouble will always come here. Well that's why they are leaving anyway; I'm leaving because I'm kind of bored."

They were all shocked at how honest Katherine had been, Elena didn't know what to say, what could she say? They were going and it appeared that was that. "Can I come with you?"

Damon just laughed, earning him a dirty look from Stefan. "Sorry, I thought she was joking" Damon said "Elena, we are leaving to take the trouble away from you. You don't want to be a vampire and this is a vampire only trip."

"We have to go" Katherine said.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet" Elena cried.

"I will stay and talk with you Elena" Stefan said even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure he wanted to.

"Fine" Damon said. "We are going to Caroline's to pack her stuff and compel her mother; she's been in bed with flu for 3 days so she is vervain free."

"What are you going to tell her?" Elena asked, "So I can keep your story straight" she explained.

"I'm going to tell her that Caroline and I are madly in love. In our hast as young lovers we have decided to elope and she is not to worry" Damon said as if it was normal.

"You really think she will believe that?" Elena asked.

"You have had a vampire boyfriend all this time and you're asking if compulsion works?" Damon asked as if she was stupid. "Of course she will believe it. I could tell her we were going to live with polar bears at the North Pole and she would believe me."

The three of them left leaving Stefan and Elena to talk. After a while he had to ask "do you want me to compel you?"

"What to forget you ever existed?" Elena asked, "I don't want that Stefan I love you and I never want to forget that."

"I can compel you to move on. Make it hurt less."

Elena didn't say anything she just reached around her neck and removed her necklace, she nodded to Stefan that she was ready.

"Elena this is the hardest thing I have ever done, I love you, you love me but we can't be together. You are going to move on, you will be happy. You won't forget me, but you will get over me. You will wish me luck in my venture and say hope you hear from you one day. You will not cry and you will not mope. You knew our relationship was practically over so this has been no surprise to you." Stefan had a tear in his eye, he knew he had done the right thing but it was still hard.

"Wow it's getting late" Elena stated coming out of the compulsion. "Well I wish you all the luck in the world Stefan, have fun and you never know our paths might cross again one day" she pulled him in for a hug "goodbye Stefan." With that she left.

By the time Stefan returned to the boarding house it was really late, he didn't want to face anyone so he had gone for a walk in the woods. As he approached the building he could hear laughing and knew they were all inside waiting for him to return.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Caroline asked, pulling him into a hug as soon as he walked through the door.

"I'm fine Caroline; I compelled Elena not to forget but to be okay with it. So what are you guys doing?" Stefan asked desperate to change the subject.

"Ordering plane tickets "Katherine said.

"Are you sure Caroline is ready for a flight?" Stefan asked concerned.

"On her own probably not but with the three of us with her it shouldn't be a problem." Damon said.

"So where are we going?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know Katherine has been keeping it a secret until you got home." Caroline said.

"She wanted to tell us all together" Damon added sarcastically.

They all looked to Katherine for answers, "well since we are all here" she teased.

"Get on with it Katherine" Damon nudged impatiently.

"IL suo va a Italia dei ragazzi di casa qui veniamo." Katherine said.

Damon and Stefan looked at her in amazement, Caroline looked confused. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Were going home, Italy here we come" Damon smirked.

**So hope you like.**

**Reviews are always welcome, good or bad.**

**Thanks for reading xxxx**


	8. Authors note please help

Authors note.

Okay so I didn't even know it really existed but I have got serious writers block!

I can't make the words make sense, I know what I want to say but I can't say it, the words just won't go together!

I am requesting help, where people want the story to go etc. I am hoping that the words will start flowing again soon!

Arrggghhh!

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my stories, it really is appreciated.

Please help? xxxx


	9. Chapter 8

**Adaptation **

**Chapter 8**

**How do people feel about a Stefan/Katherine plot? It will of course be Caroline/demon but I can't have the other 2 characters not involved. **

"I did it" Caroline said proudly.

"Well done Caroline" Katherine said tiredly.

"I can't believe I lasted the whole flight without once wanting to eat somebody" she exclaimed.

"Blondie, you are somehow seriously wired but we have just spent the last god knows how many hours trying to distract you. So you remember what we taught you?" Damon added. Caroline nodded. "Right, go compel us some rooms?"

Stefan looked to Katherine "how could you forget to book rooms?"

"Sorry, to be honest the thought didn't even cross my mind" she said feeling rather silly.

Caroline approached the front desk "buona sera" she said politely. _(Good evening)_

"Buona sera signora. Come stai? Avete una prenotazione?" the man replied cheerfully. _(Good_ _evening, how are you? Do you have a reservation?)_

"Lei parla inglese?" Caroline asked she had only been learning Italian for three days; she had barely covered the basics. If she tried to compel man in Italian she was sure it wouldn't go right. _(Do you_ _speak English?)_

"Yes of course" the man said still with a broad Italian accent.

Caroline focused on his eyes with hers "we need rooms; you can find us rooms, so do it! Ooh and make them pretty" she added as an afterthought earning an eye roll from Damon, Stefan and Katherine.

"I have two rooms for you Miss …?" the man questioned.

"Salvatore" Damon interrupted. "What do you mean two rooms? We need four rooms!"

"Sorry Mr…?"

"Salvatore!"

"Well Mr Salvatore there are no vacancies anywhere all week because of a festival, I have two rooms and they are very large and the best rooms in the hotel. It's up to you but they are yours if you want them!" the man said bluntly.

"We will take it thank you" Caroline smiled taking the keys. "Okay so who is sharing with whom?"

"What about girls and boys?" Katherine asked, surprising Stefan he was sure she would have suggested they share.

"Nope I want to keep a close eye on Caroline, sorry Stef your stuck with Kat! No offence" Damon ordered.

"None taken" Katherine replied sarcastically.

Damon held out his arm, "Blondie?" he said as he offered it to her.

Turns out the sharing room's thing wasn't that bad after all as they were suites rather than rooms. The rooms only had one bed but they had a very comfortable sofa too. Damon and Caroline were unpacking some things as the plan was to stay in Italy until they got bored and who knew how long that could be? After about an hour Damon received a text message.

_**Hey, Kat and I fancy pizza and a drink you coming?**_

_**Well that all depends, you still mad at me for rooming you with Katherine?**_

_**Nah, she not that bad I suppose!**_

_**Okay I will ask Blondie when she gets out of the bathroom and let you know.**_

_**Okay! **_

"Hey you fancy going for pizza and beer with Stef and Kat?" he asked when she returned to the room.

"Sure" she replied enthusiastically before asking, "Damon when are we going to get blood?"

"We will talk about it tonight, don't worry"

Damon took out his phone to text Stefan.

_**Meet you downstairs in 5! P.s Blondie wants blood.**_

_**Are we going to teach her to feed fresh?**_

_**I don't know ask Kat what she thinks.**_

_**She says that she is okay with that but we will have to go slow and not leave her side until she has real control.**_

_**Okay, see you in a minute.**_

After walking round for what seemed like forever, they finally decided on a small establishment in the old town called Venice Pizzeria. Once they went inside Damon asked for a quiet table at the back.

"So what have you learnt in Italian so far Caroline?" Katherine asked.

"Just the basic greeting and a few necessary words" she replied.

"Like?" Damon asked.

"Sangue and di compere, that sort of thing"

They all laughed "blood and shopping" Stefan stated "only you Caroline, only you".

"Good evening folks, what can I get for you?" a pretty girl asked.

"We will have 2 large house specials. A side of fries, wedges, garlic bread and some dips" Damon told her. "What does everyone want to drink?"

"I will have a jack and coke please" Stefan said.

"Gin and tonic" Katherine added.

"I will have a very large whisky, Caroline?" Damon asked.

"Could I have a large glass of white wine please?"

"Do either of you girls have any i.d?"

Caroline huffed getting the girls attention, "we are old enough, you have seen our I.d, go get our drinks, keep them coming and make sure our food is good."

The others stared at her she had done something and her own initiative and she had done well. "Well done Caroline" Stefan praised as the waitress left to get their drinks.

"How would you feel about feeding fresh Caroline?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean by feeding fresh?"

"As in straight from the source." Damon replied.

"Oh, I don't know I mean what if I go too far, I don't want to kill anybody." Caroline said nervously.

"We won't let you" Katherine soothed.

"Cant I just have a bag?"

"We don't know where to get them yet Caroline and we are all starved, we need to keep our strength up" Damon reasoned.

"Okay" Caroline said quietly.

Once they had all finished eating and had many drinks they paid the waitress including tip and made their way outside. Caroline had given herself some serious dutch courage Damon noticed. "You ready? He asked her.

"As I will ever be" she replied.

Just then they saw a young couple entering what looked to be a deserted ally way. They made their way in after them, Damon decided since it was Caroline's first time he would compel the couple in advance not to be scared, not to scream and to stay still.

"Caroline come her" Damon had the female in front of him. "You guys use him" he told Stefan and Katherine.

"Okay I want you to bite here" he said pointing to a spot on the girl's neck. "Swallow slowly and when I say stop, stop." She nodded. She bit into the girl's neck; suddenly she wanted to gulp all the blood down the back of her throat. Remembering what Damon had said she forced herself to only have a small amount. After a minute or two Damon told her to stop. She was finding it very hard to pull herself away but somehow managed it. "Well done Caroline" Damon said before biting into the other side of the girls neck.

Katherine compelled the couple to forget what had happened. If anyone asked what had happened they were to say kinky business had gone wrong.

Once they were back at the hotel they decided to have a night cap in the hotel bar. "Are you okay Caroline?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "Do you always feel so elated afterwards?"

"It's the rush of the pheromones. In bagged blood they have long died out" Katherine said.

"We should get some bagged blood as well" Stefan said. "We won't be strong enough otherwise. We can realistically only feed every other day fresh."

"Tomorrow" Damon said. "Right now I am going to bed, I suggest we all do."

They all made their way up the stairs saying their goodbyes when they reached their rooms.

A few hours later and Caroline still couldn't sleep. She went into the kitchen area to get a drink to find Damon was still awake on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"Damon asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" Caroline replied.

"Same" he fidgeted. "This is defiantly a sitting couch."

"You can come in the bed if you want?" Damon looked wide eyed. "It's huge and it's not like either of us have anything to hide. Plus god knows how long we are going to be here."

"You don't have to ask me twice Blondie". Damon said practically running into the bedroom and falling onto the soft bed. Caroline slipped back in beside him.

"Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Caroline"

**Okay so not my favourite so far I just don't think the words go together I seriously don't know what is wrong with me. **

**Reviews welcome good or bad.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so it has been a very long time since I updated this story but had far too much going on to **have more than 2 minutes to myself.

p.s thank you for all the reviews and alerts.

When was awoken the next morning by Damons phone ringing. She could hear the shower running so she leaned over and pressed answer.

"Hello" she said groggily.

"Get up lazy bones it lunch already"

"Katherine?" she asked finally beginning to move from her spot on the bed.

"Who else?" Katherine replied with a sense of duh! "Stefan and I already ate breakfast and went to a museum so you guys need to get up he's boring me now."

"You're spending time alone with Stefan? We are so talking about that later!" Caroline was rather shocked but glad as she hoped the trip would bring them closer together, they both deserved happiness after all. "Well, damons just finished up in the shower so ill start getting ready and we will meet you in the lobby in about an hour?"

"You're a vampire babe, super speed and you can be ready in 10 and still look awesome" Katherine moaned impatiently.

Caroline was about to reply when she realised the phone had gone dead. Just then Damon came out of the bathroom soaking wet and wrapped only in a towel riding low on his waist. If she wasn't already technically dead Caroline would swear she had just died and gone to heaven. "Like what you see Barbie?"

About 20 minutes later they were heading down to the lobby. Caroline hadn't spoken to Damon since practically dribbling on him in their room.

"Okay so what does everyone want to do today?" Stefan asked.

"I don't mean today but since were in Turin are we able to go skiing? The alps are right by here aren't they?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah of course Caroline, well how about we go di compere" Caroline's eyes lit up at the mention of this word "and get some ski equipment?" Katherine finished.

"You guys how are we going to earn money? I have my trust fund but its only going to last so long!" Caroline asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it Caroline, we have all saved a fair amount of money over the years" Katherine said.

"Yeah she's right Damon has properties all over the world and I have a few businesses" Stefan added.

"We will look after you Barbie!" Damon added with a grade A smirk.

"So how much exactly do you have?" Caroline was aware she sounded cheeky but the way they were making out they were like rich celebrities.

They thought about it for a minute before all writing estimated sums and adding them together. "About $400 give or take" Katherine announced.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think $400 is going to get us very far"

"Million Caroline" Stefan added.

If she had the ability to Caroline was quite sure she would have fainted! "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!"

**Well very short update mainly to see if you guys want me to keep up with this story? Reviews please xxx**


End file.
